Lord Thelandros
Fergo Thelandros is the founder of the Ps'isol magiocrats. He's a slightly aged-looking man with black hair with ray of white, a short beard and fine mustache. He always looks cold and calm with an air of unflinching assurance to him. He is one of the most powerful human mages in Felarya and, along with Rodius Mistrago and Tedomes Teraph created the Isolon Eye. Thelandros was born on the world of Gathion in the city state of Mexhylos from a poor family. He grew up in the streets of that harsh metropolis at a time of rising tensions and conflict with neighboring cities, where Mexhylos was placed under a tight naval blockade. His early life was bleak and miserable. Thelandros lost his whole family in one of the numerous gang wars plaguing the city and his own life was at an absolute low when he was noticed and taken in by an old mage who saw a lot of potential in him. From this moment on, magic became everything in Thelandros's life. His mentor's teaching was severe and strict but Thelandros saw it as a sort of buoy to desperately cling to. A clever and very focused student, he grew very fast in power and adopted his mentor's rather somber and cynical outlook on life. The old man eventually passed away, urging Thelandros a last time to pursue his path and telling him that he was destined for greatness. Thelandros joined the Arcanists, a group of battle mages. He took part in the war that finally broke out between Mexhylos and its neighbors. He met Rodius Mistrago serving as mage on board of a ship and a mage named Tedomes Teraph during combat. The three of them became close friends. Mexhylos eventually won the war but at a terrible cost, leaving the country ravaged by famine, and a mortal disease. Mistrago "borrowed" a ship from the army and the three friends set sail to more welcoming lands. They experienced a lot of adventures together, fought countless battles and visited many worlds. One day they heard about the wealth and magic of Felarya and decided to travel to Negav. What they found was a city on edge, close to civil war between nekos and humans. The situation was explained to them by a young mage named Demika Akila, with whom Thelandros quickly felt in love. This put the group in a delicate situation; Teraph and Mistrago were urging their friend to flee the city before all hell broke loose, but Thelandros wasn't going to leave Akila behind, and she herself refused to leave her family and her city. Thelandros then decided to found the Ps'isol order, the "Enlightened ones" in Teraph's language, in order to gather powerful mages. They were soon joined by a mage named Amithep and several others. Years passed and their order grew in influence. Then came the Great destruction. On this fated day, giant nagas and others predators invaded the city and gorged themselves on its inhabitants in a gruesome feast. King Tonho, the neko ruler of the city, was eaten, leaving its force in compete disarray. The event of this day affected Thelandros forever as he saw Akila being nearly swallowed alive before his eyes before he managed to save her. The three friends fought one of the hardest battles of their lives, as numerous Ps'isol mages were eaten, but they eventually drove the predators off, gathered the survivors, set defenses and started to rebuild the city. They built the device that is today known as the Isolon eye and took power, basically filling the vacuum left by Tonho's death, and ruling up to today. Thelandros became driven by an iron will to never see a tragedy like the Great destruction happen ever again, committing himself completely, almost fanatically, to this end. For their part Teraph and Mistrago thought that after a life of adventuring it was maybe time for them to settle down in Negav. During all his life, Thelandros has firmly believed that magic users are the only ones who can truly hold their own and thus the only ones fit to rule. Over the years, that conviction progressively turned into contempt and condescension for those without magic, deemed inferior. In his rigid vision, one's worth is measured by their magic ability. A humble peasant able to perform magic is above a powerful noble who has none. That strict belief became challenged however when Akila gave him two sons and that one of them displayed no magic talent whatsoever. It shook Thelandros to his core. Akila pleaded with him to accept his son and that judging people in light of their magic was just wrong. Thelandros adamantly refused that fact and the distance grew between them. He genuinely loves his family, but can't Thelandros is a man driven by an unyielding and rigid will that has made him blind to everything else. His cold, hard eyes are those of someone supremely convinced he is always right, with the power to back it. Deep in his heart he sees that determination as a way to show his family his love and to protect them. He is not devoid of humor though, using a refined sense of sarcasm and self-deprecation when he is with friends. During the council meetings he is a reserved and stern figure, whose voice weighs considerably in the council's decision, even despite the leadership rotation. He is in charge of the police and judiciary matters. Ps'isol magiocrat Category:Characters